Beyond the FLAG
|Story Romaji Title = Biyondo za furagu}} Beyond the FLAG is the 195 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis As the goddesses gathered, Keima woke from his slumber, wondering if he was still have the strange dreams. But to his surprise, he was at the center of a large magic circle, which the goddesses were working out. Minerva was stabalizing the barrier while Mars asked Mercury for instructions, knowing that making barriers and teleportation spells are Mercury's specialty. Even so, Mercury was unsure, since it was her first time setting up such a spell. Elsie, locked out of the magic circle by a barrier, asked the goddesses what they were planning to do with Keima. As Elsie continued to bang on the barrier, Tenri approached Keima, telling him he will be traveling back in time. As Keima reacted very dumbstruck to this declaration, Tenri told him that he would have to do something once he got there. Apollo told everyone to wrap this spell up quickly, as Kanon has a busy schedule. Vulcan looked at the recent events, such as Vintage and the story Tenri had just told them, and wondered if they were a part of some large scheme. In reaction to the commotion, Keima attempted to go back to sleep, believing that he hadn't yet escaped from his "dreams". Tenri tickled him to wake him up, which seemed very succesful. Keima was in disbelief of this "going back in time" ritual, sarcastically asking if he was Doraemon or something of the similar fact. As Mercury asked her sisters where to send Keima, Haqua and Nora arrived, asking what was the barrier for. Elsie greeted the two, as Nora was confused by this weiss-like spell. Tenri came out of the barrier, asking if Nora brought the "key", which made Nora even more confused. Tenri explained that the "key" looked like an orb, which made Nora instantly recognize what Tenri meant by "key". As Nora took out the orb from Dokuro Skull, Tenri was in relief, for this orb was the key to sending Keima back to the past. With the key in their possession, the goddesses enacted the ritual and the magic circle shined brightly. The orb flew out of Nora's hand and straight above Keima. Keima called out, asking what's happening. Tenri was bringing Elsie into the circle, telling her that she too has to go with Keima. He continued to ask his questions, this time asking why the past. Tenri politely told him that he would know once he arrives at the past, which frustrated Keima. He explained that the past shouldn't be underestimated, for anything pertaining to time requires a solid yet detailed structure. Ignoring all of what Keima had been saying, Tenri told him that he was the only one who could do this. She explained that he needed to save a girl, for saving this girl would change everyone's future. Knowing that Keima might have already met this girl, she once again asked him save this girl, for he was the only one who could do this task. The magic enacted and the entire ritual grew bright. The sky boomed and the scenery disappeared for Keima and Elsie. The scene became night-time, and there was a sudden explosion on a barren street. Elsie was the one who had crashed, while she was wondering what had just happened. She looked around and saw it was night time. As she wonder where she was, she heard Keima groan. She appraoched where Keima was, as he too wondered what Tenri was truly saying. Elsie took a careful look at Keima and silently gaped her mouth in awe. Keima was now a kid. He joked that he would be going home now, but when he too realized that he was a kid, both him and Elsie exclaimed in confusion. Trivia *Doraemon was mentioned. References Category:Summary